


Control

by AngelaFaye11



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaFaye11/pseuds/AngelaFaye11
Summary: Immediately following "Like Father..." Dani makes sure Malcolm gets home okay. When the stress of the past two days threatens a mental breakdown, the two of them find a way to silence the trauma.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 17
Kudos: 104





	Control

ATTENTION: Do Not Enter - CRIME SCENE

Malcolm stared, unmoving, at the broken seal on his apartment door. Just a few hours prior he had walked through the door to find Gil pacing, worried. He knew his surrogate father wouldn’t be there to hug him this time; he was laying in a hospital bed, fighting for his life. And his sister… 

After the call with Dr. Whitly ended, Malcolm and Ainsly stood, staring at each other in terrified shock. He couldn’t do it. He wanted to, God did he want to, but Malcolm just couldn’t bring himself to pull the trigger on Endicott. Ainsly, however, had taken matters terminally into her own hands. Malcolm still couldn’t believe what he had witnessed. His sister didn’t just stab Nicholas once and leave him for dead. She brutally slit his throat and then proceeded to stab him seven times afterward.

As the shock started to wear off, Malcolm did the only thing he could think to do: call Dani. He hadn’t told her what happened, simply told her she needed to get there as quickly as she could. When she and JT rushed into Jessica’s living room, they were utterly speechless at the scene before them. Malcolm called his mother, as JT cuffed Ainsly and read her her rights. Dani assured him that they just needed to cover their asses with proper procedure. He knew their mother would have her second child- in as many days- arrested for murder bailed out in no time.

When the dust started to settle, Dani tried to convince him to go back to his apartment to get cleaned up and rest. Malcolm refused initially, insisting that he go to the hospital to be with Gil. As much as Malcolm truly wanted to go be with him, his reluctance to return to this apartment hadn’t been entirely about his mentor. He was afraid to be alone right now. After everything that had happened, he didn’t trust himself. He slyly played the situation well enough that Dani eventually took control and told him he was going home, and she was going with him to make sure he stayed put. 

In the back of the cab, the two of them sat in silence, Malcolm attempting to come to terms with everything that had happened over the last two days. But there was no coming to terms with it. There was far too much to reconcile and his already fragile psyche simply wasn’t up for the task. The tremor in his hand was again, a constant presence. 

Just as he had at the hospital, Dani reached her arm across and grabbed his shaking hand, squeezing it comfortingly. 

“Bright?” Dani’s soft question nudged him from his reverie and Malcolm unlocked the apartment door, holding it open for her as well. 

He took five steps into his loft and stopped in the center of the room, unsure of what to do next. Malcolm’s body and even more so his mind were completely exhausted. Still, he couldn’t quiet the events of the day, the questions that were ever-looming, the uncertainties of his future. They accosted him constantly, threatening him, taunting him. Standing there, in the middle of his apartment, Malcolm’s psyche finally snapped under the weight of the last forty-eight hours. 

It started with his hand; the tremor returned with an unparalleled vengeance. Malcolm squeezed it into a fist, trying to contain it, to no avail. Next it was his chest. An astonishingly crushing weight pressed down on him as if from nowhere, making it almost impossible to breathe. What breaths he could take were short and rapidly increasing their pace. 

Malcolm knew the signs of an anxiety attack all too well. He could see the train coming. He was standing on the tracks, watching it barrel toward him, knowing full well the impact it would make once it hit him. But, he couldn’t move out of its path. All he could do was brace for it. 

“Hey,” Dani’s hand grabbed his once again, “You okay?”

Unable to speak, Malcolm simply turned to her and shook his head slowly. 

“How about a shower? Get yourself cleaned up. Relax in the hot water. Would that help?” 

He nodded and cautiously made his way to the bathroom, as Dani headed toward the fridge. 

Malcolm turned the shower on to warm up and took off his shirt. When he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror he jumped. Everett Sterling’s blood still stained his chest. He fought the images that pushed at the edge of his mind. Just when he thought he had avoided it, the train hit him. Voices, the sights and sounds of everything that had happened, flooded his head, threatening to drown him. 

_ Malcolm Bright, you’re under arrest for murder. _

_ You need to stop lying to us. _

_ You need to start believing me!  _

_ It was a calculated bluff.  _

_ If I don’t find the real person that killed him, I could go to prison for the rest of my life. _

_ Bright? You need to get back here now… It’s Gil.  _

_ All smoke and no fire. _

_ What just happened? _

_ My girl.  _

The phrases echoed in his head, bouncing and overlapping with each other in a horrific chorus. All the anger, the fear, the frustration violently exited Malcolm. Without thinking, he lashed out and punched the mirror in front of him. A trio of small cuts, on his first three knuckles, dripped blood. It was difficult to examine, given the fact that the punch had done nothing to quell the tremor in his hand. But he stared at it nonetheless, the physical pain offering a brief distraction from the mental.

He was slowly and severely losing control. 

The knock he had been expecting at the bathroom door came quickly. “Bright?” 

He didn’t answer, all of his focus was on one tiny trail of blood, as he watched its path intensely. Dani didn't wait to knock again. She flew into the bathroom, surveying the damage. Her presence brought him out of his trance. 

Malcolm looked at her, his eyes welling with tears “I can’t keep it together. There’s too much. I’m losing it, Dani.”

“I know,” she rushed over and embraced him, Malcolm barely registered the contact. After a moment, she stepped back and took his injured hand in hers, inspecting it closely. “It’s going to be okay, Bright.” Once she was convinced it didn’t need medical attention, she gently kissed it and looked back up at him. 

Malcolm was suddenly acutely aware of how close they were; it was obvious that Dani had noticed too. Their eyes met for a brief second and they both started leaning closer. 

All of the emotions from the past two days stirred inside Malcolm. The mixture wasn’t stable to begin with. Adding desire to the cocktail made it downright volatile. His hand was shaking even worse than before, the rush of hormones wasn’t doing anything to calm him. Just as his lips were about to touch Dani’s he pulled back slightly.

“Dani,” he whispered. She opened her eyes and found his, as he continued, “I’m in a very bad headspace right now. If we… I could hurt… I won’t be able to control what I do… or how I do it.”

“Then don’t control it,” she replied, simply. “You can’t keep holding this stuff in. It’s going to consume you if you do. So, let it out. Use it.” 

Everything in him was dying to listen to her, but the thought of hurting her kept him wary. “I’m not kidding, Dani.” 

“Neither am I,” she reached up and laid her hand on his bare chest. “You’re not the only one who needs this right now.” 

At that, what little resolve Malcolm still had, completely evaporated. He leaned forward and met her lips with his. A second later, her head was in his hands as Dani’s tongue found his. Even cupping her face, the tremors persisted. He couldn’t tell if they were fueled by his prior breakdown or the frantic lustful desire that was coursing through his entire body at this moment. 

Malcolm moved his hands down her sides until he found the hem of her shirt, and snaked them beneath the fabric. When he explored the skin beneath, she shuddered. Her reaction to his touch sent him reeling and he pulled her shirt over her head. By the time he had tossed it aside, Dani had already removed her bra. The sight of her breasts sent a hedonistic craving through him and he twitched involuntarily in his pants. 

“Shower,” he growled and the two of them hastily removed their remaining clothing. Malcolm entered first, heading straight for the water to cleanse his chest. When Dani joined him, he turned to face her. She was in no way ashamed or reluctant for him to see her body, not that she had any reason to be. Dani was flawless as she stepped toward him and into the warmth of the shower. Malcolm watched as the water cascaded down her body, over the swell of her breasts, down her stomach, his arousal increasing by the second. 

He reached out and put his hands on her waist pulling her out just enough to free her head from the water. Dani reached down and brought one of his hands up in front of her. She opened her mouth and, in a wanton metaphor, took his index finger in it, sucking as she slowly pulled it back out. Malcolm could feel his pulse in his groin as he pulled her in for another desperate kiss. 

Again Dani surprised him when, as they kissed, he felt her hand slide down his abs and wrap around him. When she started stroking, Malcolm moaned into her mouth, moving his hips with her. Her motions were exquisite; each pump was ecstasy. Once he could feel the beginnings of his climax, he pulled himself back and turned her around so she was facing away from him. The warm water ran down her body from her chest to her feet, adding to the fire that was already burning within him. Malcolm moved her hair aside and kissed her neck as his left hand wrapped around to find her breast. She pushed backward into him as he teased first one then the other. His right hand glided with the water down her stomach, finally coming to rest between her legs.

Dani immediately straightened up as he deftly maneuvered his fingers. The coos and moans that escaped her lips were driving him absolutely wild. He brought his mouth to her neck again, his teeth grazing her skin greedily. She wrapped her arm up and around the back of his neck, pulling his lips to hers while he continued his movements. As they kissed, her hips started to buck against his fingers. Soon after the arm around his neck gripped him tighter as she came, tiny convulsions taking over her body momentarily. 

Malcolm couldn’t wait any longer. He pressed his body against her from behind, urging her toward the wall. She leaned over bracing herself against it with her arms. Malcolm ran his hands down her back before stopping at her waist. In one swift motion he entered her completely. Dani cried out in pleasure, the sound was sinful. The feeling of her gripping him, her warmth, was intoxicating. He grabbed her waist tightly, pulled back, and then thrust roughly into her again. Each time he filled her, Dani’s sighs and his own lewd grunts echoed off the tile walls. 

He continued this slow, arduous method for a few minutes, revelling in the sensation of her around him. Gradually his pace increased, although his force was no less harsh. Malcolm pistoned into her almost violently, desperately searching for his release. Again he felt the beginnings of his climax. As it built he deepened his thrusts, the primal need to feel every inch of her took over. When the moment came, he forcefully buried himself within her, as the pulsations hit him. 

After a moment, Malcolm turned Dani around, holding her hands above her head. And kissed her again. She pulled his wrist down examining his hand in front of her. The tremors had subsided. Malcolm looked at her and she smirked proudly. 

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” he asked, the lust of the moment now gone, concern replacing it. 

“Only in the good ways,” she replied, winking. 

He rolled his eyes at her, chuckling, and walked back toward the water. “Shampoo?” he asked, looking back over his shoulder at her.

“Yeah.” She stepped forward and joined him under the water once more. 


End file.
